


It might be nice to get Hamilton on your side

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a dick, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: Thomas goes to give the Hamilton a visit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



“It might to nice to get hamilton on your side.” madison said before walking out of thomas’s office. Thomas shook his head

 

“Very funny james.” he went back to work for a while, he decided to check what the media was saying about him.

 

_ It is neck and neck between Thomas jefferson and Aaron Burr. The people don’t know who to choose, some say they are waiting to see who there beloved retired secretary of state alexander hamilton will vote form. They say he will decide who will win. _

 

Jefferson stood up quickly, he ran to james’s office. Inside was burr and him talking,

 

“Oh, sorry i didn’t know you were here burr.” jefferson said

 

“No problem i'm just living, for the day.”

 

“See you tomorrow!” madison said, jefferson got confused, it was only 12, work ends at 5

 

“What are you going it's only 12?” 

 

“Oh i'm going over to hamilton's.” thomas got nervous.

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh well his child was just shot an killed in a duel, i thought i should go pay my respects.”

 

“Ya that would make sense if you went over a four months ago when it happened, i don’t think they would appreciate you bringing it up. They are trying to get over it.” aaron’s smile didn’t falter

 

“Well they moved I will ask if they need he-”

 

“Does this have anything to do with the article that was just posted two hours ago saying that the whole election hang in Hamilton’s choice.” aaron laughed

 

“Haha, of course not Thomas, do you really think that low of me?”

 

“I don’t know.” aaron smiled

 

“Good day gentlemen.” burr walked out of the door, once it was closed he turned it madison.

 

“Thomas you need to get to hamilton’s house and convince him to vote for you”

 

“Ya i would if he didn't hate me for tormenting him for years and years and practically is the reason he felt the need to make the Reynolds pamphlet. That's it it was fun while it lasted but i can just kiss the president job good bye.”

 

“Thomas go” he sighed and left to go to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

He drove to the hamilton's house. It was at least 45 minutes away since he no longer works at the white house and moved uptown. he hasn’t talked to hamilton since he published the reynolds pamphlet. He didn’t want to go to phillip's funeral, he didn’t think he would have been wanted. He was driving down a long dirt road, there weren't lots of house. All the sudden his GPS told him he has arrived at his destination. But there was no house. Well there was, but it said the martin’s on it. He walked up to the door, rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened, standing in the doorway was a shorter women who looked very tired opened the door. 

 

“Hello sir how may i help yo-” the lady stopped her eyes went wide, ‘y-your thomas jefferson.”

 

“Yes is am.” he smiled warmly 

 

“W-what can i do for you?” the lady was clearly in shock

 

“I'm looking for the hamilton household, but it is saying this is the house.” the lady's smile faded,

 

“Ahh yes, the hamiltons.” thomas got worried

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No, and yes, when they do visit us or we run into them they are so sweet. But there is a dark, cold sadness with them. His wife is always tries to show him affection, but he doesn’t accept it. There smiles are clearly pained and broken. His wife comes over a lot she tells me about alexander, he rarely leaves his office and when he does he goes on long long walks. Sometimes they are a few hours but other times he might leave in the middle of the night and won't come home for a few days. She has forgiven him, but he still thinks he isn’t worth of him. When i do see him, he is in the garden. Sometimes with his children sometimes alone or eliza, but he never speaks. Bare minimum of words.”

 

“Oh my, the alexander i know would talk non-stop.” she shook his head.

 

“Well his house is down the hill by the beach front.”

 

“Thank you have a good day.”

 

“You too sir.” he got in his car and continued to drive down the road. After ten minutes of nothing but trees, he pulled up to a large, old looking black house. All the curtains are closed, the only plants are in the small garden behind the house. It was next to to the ocean, but not one that you could walk along, ones that if you fall off of the slight cliff you would die. He got out of the car and walked up the stone walkway. He knocked on the old wooden door, after a minute the door opened a small girl opened it, he looked about 16 looked a lot like alexander. She was dressed all in gray and white. 

 

“Hello sir how can i help you?”


	3. Chapter 3

her voice was the same as eliza’s

 

“Hello, i am Thomas Jefferson. Is this the hamilton residence?” the girl smiled 

 

“Yes it is, i thought you looked familiar now i know for where. Your running for president, i don’t know if i want you to win, but i definitely don’t was god forsaken burr ot win. He is awful, he legit has no morals, we have not idea what he believes in, your views are ehh. No offense, but you're like way better than him. I am eliza holly hamilton, by the way i forgot to mention it.” thomas smiled, she spoke like alexander

 

“You speak just like your father.” she smiled weakly, 

 

“Well he doesn’t do much of that anymore.” she sighed, thomas didn’t beluve he was so broken.

 

“He you want to know something funny?”

 

“Sure!” 

 

“Well, the first day i met your father we were having a cabinet battle. You know what those are right?”

 

“Um duh, george washington was practically my grandfather and do you know how many times he came home furious, red face. Yelling about you to my mother, he never let me stay but i still listen please continue.”

 

Jefferson laughed, “well we have not even said 20 words to each other but he already decided he hated me.”

 

“Sounds like him” she chuckled 

 

“We’ll i said if the ‘shoes fits wear’ it, for some reason i don’t remember but what i do remember is his response.” 

 

“Oooo what did he say?” she looked really excited

 

“Well after his whole 15 minute response half of it about the topic the other he's just roasting me, he said and i quote, ‘turn around bend over, i’ll show you where my shoe fits.’”

 

Eliza holly started cracking up hysterically,

 

“Eliza holly, who is at the door?” someone asked from the other room, 

 

“Thomas jefferson mom!” there was foot steppes and a woman that somewhat looked like leiza came forward.

 

“Mr. jefferson it's so nice to see you.” she smiled warmly, the lady was right, there is a lot of sadness in her smile. He hair has gone mostly gray, still some brown. She is a little chubby but looks absolutely amazing for having 7 children.  Wrinkles covered her face, lots in the eye and smile area. 

 

“It's lovely to see you too, you look great.”

 

“Ha, your funny. It's been a while.”

 

“Yes about 6 7ish year?”

 

“Seems about right, now what can i do for you?”

 

“Well i would like to speak to your husband.” he smile faltered,

 

“Oh, well you can try. Burr was just here and didn’t get very far.”

 

“Oh he was here?”

 

“Yes like two hours ago, come in he is in his office.” thomas walked into the dimly lit house, there was a layer of dust over most things. They came to a door, she knocked on the door. 

“Honey, you need to come out there is someone here to see you.” 

 

“Who is it?” the voice that came from the other side of the door, thomas could never recognize. It was weak, broken, cold and breath.

 

“Thomas Jefferson.”

 

“W-why is he here?” 

 

“He wishes to speak with you.” there was footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened, the room inside was dark. A man emerged that he does not even recognize. Alex walked out, wearing only black, no other colors. His hair was all white, bags underneath his eyes were blue and yellow. His cheekbones were protruding out of his face, checks were sunk in. his face was scattered with wrinkles, tones of them. His eyes were red and puffy. His body was was very, very skinny. No way it could be healthy. It hurt thomas, phillips death and eliza’s temporary shunning must have take a large toll on his body, jefferson was ten years older than him and doesn’t even look close to as old.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello jefferson.” he smiled weakly, his eyes were cold and bland, no trace of the spark, the fire he used to have.

 

“Hello alexander.”

 

“Are you here to try and get my vote too?”

 

“Ahhh no, i was here to tell you that burr was coming to try and snag your vote my, ‘helping’ you move in. even though i have heard you move like 2 months ago.” alex smiled a little 

 

“Alexander honey, i am taking the kids into town to visit anglica okay?”

 

“That's fine eliza.” she went to kiss him, but he pulled her into a hug

 

“Alexander you can’t blame yourself forever.”

 

“Not yet eliza, not yet.” he nodded and turned away. The children left, it was just him and alex.

 

“So you need anything else?”

 

“No but it looks like you could talk.”

 

“I guess, anyone at work bothering you?”

 

“Well clearly you're not there, so someone has too.” alex chuckled a little 

 

“Whoi is it?”

 

“Burr.”

 

“Please tell.”

 

They talked for awhile, thomas got a text from madison asking for him to come home. He left, after 30 minutes of driving he realized he forgot his wallet. He turned around and arrived again, he knocked on the door no one answered. He tried calling hamilton, nothing. Then he heard crying, from behind the house. He walked around it, to find alexander standing in the garden. 

 

“ _ I-i-im so s-s-sorry p-philip”  _ he got up and slowly walked to the cliff, he stared at if for a little. Thomas knew what he was about to fo when he said to himself,

 

“ _ I’ll see you on the other side _ ” that's when thomas ran forward and yanked off of the edge. Threw him on the ground and tackled him, 

 

“W-what a-are you doing there!?”

 

“Alexander what the fuck are you doing?!?!”

 

“I-i killed philip, ii g-gave him the guns, i-i told him to throw away his s-shot. I-i cheated o-one eliza, i am worthless, no one needs me in my life.” alex was sobbing, thomas never thought he would see the day alex was sobbing.

 

“Alex come one we are going inside.” he helped alex inside, he set him down on the couch, gave him food and water. He called leiza off of alex’s phone

 

_ Alexander whats wrong are you hurt are you okay?!?! _

 

“It's not alex it thomas, why were you so worried.”

 

_ Alex doesn’t call unless something bad has happened, why are you calling me off of my husbands phone? _

 

“I left like a hour ago, forgot my wallet, came back to find alex about to jump off of the cliff.”

 

_ WHAT!!! I'm coming home right now!!!! _

 

The phone hung up, he turned back to alex.

 

“Alex, what were you thinking? Ya i get it, your didn’t stop philip, but in the end eaker shot him. You were coned, you cheated on your wife, yes theses things happen. But she forgave you the nation forgave you. You made a mistake, yes we all do, but we learn and move on.”

 

“I-i just c-couldn’t go o-on.”

 

“What about your children, what about your wife. They lost their brother/ son, you think they can handle losing you. Remember how angelica turned out when philip died, you had to send your eldest daughter of a mental hospital because she had a mental break down that she can’t recover from. Do you think your children will just be ‘okay’ ‘fine’ after her  beloved father did, what about eliza? She loves you, and you will just leave her, she can’t take care of 6 children alone!” 

 

Alex nodded, “y-your right.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Your right i was being selfish.” at that mount eliza burst in the door along with her children and ran right to alexander. Engulfing him in a hung,

 

“Alex please never scare me like that again!?!”

 

“I-i won’t j-jefferson put the world in perspective.” she kissed him and he didn’t resist, jefferson quietly left. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at the office he got lots of smiles and congratulations. He was very confused, that was until Madison ran into his office almost screaming.

 

“YOU GOT HAMLETS VOTE!!!”

 

“W-what!”

 

“He is not voting for burr!”

 

“NO WAY!!” they hugged, the next week was a blur. Burr didn’t come into work, even on election day. Thomas ended up winning, burr called him to congratulate him, he was his vice-president. Life was great for about two weeks until he was woken up at like 5 in the morning by his secret service and rushed to the oval office where a couple other officials were. They were all screwed around a TV, on it said in bold letters

 

_**Former secretary of Treasury, Alexander Hamilton, was shot this morning at 4:52 this morning. The person responsible is still unknown.** _

 

His whole world seemed to stop, all the sudden burr was behind him. 

 

“Are you okay thomas.”

 

“N-no, we need to find out who did this. I WILL KILL HIM!!” burr looked worried for a second,

 

“You should go visit him, he is in the hospital.” thomas nodded and went to the hospital

 

“Alexander hamilton!” the secretary looked up in surprise

 

“O-oh! Hello mr. president. Right this way!” she lead him to the ICU, in the room he couldn’t even see the bed it was surrounded by all of his children, wfire and eliza’s sister angelica. 

 

“Mr. president?” the younger boy asked, everyone looks up with tear in eyes 

 

“Um y-yes, can i please talk your mother and sister alone please?”

 

“O-of course, you heard him children out!” angelica said, trying to keep the children in good spirits. Once they were out, he ran to alexander’s bed side. He was awake and responsive but he wasn’t going to make it.

 

“A-alexander, what the f-fuck.”

 

“F-funny right, after 4 years, i finally want to live but this happens.” alex winced in pain.

 

“A-alex tell jefferson what happened.” 

 

“O-of course m-my dearest eliza.” he smiled at her only causing her to  cry more. “W-well, a-aaron was not happy w-when i voted for y-you. H-he told me t-to apologize-but i didn’t. H-he challenge m-me to a duel. I said yes since i didn’t expect him to shot m-me, we used to be friends, he was m-my first friend. B-but i was wrong. I-it wasn't till i a-aimed at t-the sky that i know i was s-shot.” alex coughed, this time he couldn't stop, he just kept cough up blood. After a few minutes his coughing stopped, but his heart rate and breathing were also coming to a stop. The children came in and said goodbye, he told the he loved them along with his wife. and at 12:38 alexander hamilton died, from a gunshot wound to the chest, inflicted by vice-president aaron burr. The heard monitor stopped, a long high pitch beep filled the room. All the seine the somewhat silence was broken by eliza’s screams for alex ot come back. And how he can’t leave her. Thomas was heartbroken, he pulled out his phone with a shaky hand. He had tears running down his face, he called james

 

_ Hey, i heard hamilton just died. Still don't know who- _

 

“Its was burr.” 


End file.
